Armory Small Arms Inc.
These are the weapons of the Armory Small Arms Inc. Weapons built here are for the purpose of developing on past ideas that had failed, or were cancelled. Weapons developed here are mostly for military contract, with a few exceptions that can be made available for civilian use. Enjoy the weapons. APR The APR was designed to take down enemies that have heavy body armor on. To assure that penetration was strong enough to pierce through such armor, this rifle was designed in conjunction with a new experimental round; the .50 "Needle" cartridge. Although inferior to the regular .50 BMG when it comes to Anti-Materiel purposes, it is superior in terms of Muzzle Velocity and Anti-Personnel roles. The name of the round comes from the fact that it is somewhat thinner than most cartridges. However, this assures that maximum Velocity is reached. Despite the APR firing a caseless ammunition, the round is fired with a casing around it. During testing, it was found that at longer distances the round would break apart and had some minor feeding problems. To fix these problems, a casing was made around the cartridge that would protect it from breaking apart in mid-flight and making sure that the rounds didn't move around in the magazine due to recoil. This casing also proved to be deadly to targets at some long ranges where the casing wouldn't have broken apart yet. Some of the features of the APR include it's high magnification scope with built in rangefinder, developed in partnership with H&K due to their experience with rangefinder scopes (See XM25 for reference). A foregrip was added in the middle of development to help with the APR's somewhat moderately high recoil, as the developers thought at the time that a bipod would be too cumbersome. Before development began on the rifle, it was agreed to that the .408 Chey Tac round would be used, but later development saw to make a new cartridge with the rifle. It is unknown as to why the cartridge was changed. After the rifle was first shown to the public, ASA Inc. confirmed that they were planning to make and release a Machine Gun variant of the rifle, but this time sticking with the .408 Chey Tac round. MG45 Germany had asked numerous gun designers to develop a new light machine gun for the german military. These gun designers include Colt, Remington, Heckler and Koch, Walther, FN Herstal, and Berretta. During the first initial tests, the Berretta and Walther models were eliminated from trials because of the designs being somewhat costly.When the remaining designers submitted their design, an equal amount of problems were found with all of them. A re-submission was required which left Colt and H&K as the last contended. FN dropped their design to pursue other projects, but it is unknown as to why Remington dropped out. Out of the last two designs, H&K's MG45 came out on top and was announced as the Bundewehr's new light machine gun. The MG45's design is largely based on that of the World War 2 MG42. Firing around the same fire rate and shooting the same cartridge, along with sharing some design principals. Some of these principals include a quick changing barrel, air-cooled barrel in the case the gun was fired for too long and being easy to make. However, instead of just remaking the design, H&K also decided to build on it. The barrel is now chrome lined on the inside to reduce rusting in wet and snowing environments, it is light and thus more maneuverable, can fit different optics (including red dot sights, the Trijcon 4x ACOG, and the MG36's rail scope), supports drum mags and belt fed ammunition (similar to another H&K design, the G3 based HK21), and can also support a variety of munitions besides the standard Mauser round (including the 7.62x51mm NATO and .50 'Needle'). ASA-90/12 The ASA-90/12, officially known in U.S. Military service as the United States Rifle, 7.62mm, M48, is a selective-fire DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle) put in service to replace the M14 rifle and its many variants that are in service with the United States Marine Corps and SEALS (but would not replace it as a ceremonial rifle). It was designed by Armory Small Arms Inc. in partnership with Fabrique Nationale (also known as FN). It is based on the FN SCAR designs as well as the M14 design. This allowed it to have the more lightweight design of the SCAR-H while having the reliability of the M14. ASA Inc. also added its own design elements as well. They drove to provide a rifle that had the minimum parts possible as well as taking a page out of the books of renowned weapon designer, Mikhail Kalashnikov, by giving the parts as much space as possible without comprimising weight or size (adding even more reliability to the gun). Because of it being an ASA Inc. designed gun, it was also made to handle their own designed cartridges such as the 5.47mm intermediate round (often called "ballistically overkill" due to its superb ballistic and velocity performance). This round was designed for urban combat, where extreme range shots that the 7.62mm round was better performing were nearly non-existant. This made it a perfect weapon for S.W.A.T. team snipers deployed in riot and hostage situations. Although it has the use of select fire, it is very rarely used in Fully-Automatic, even with the 5.47mm round. Other countries, such as Germany and FN's home, Belgium, are also interested in adopting the rifle as their primary choice for a sniper weapon. Some German weapon designers such as Heckler & Koch also were interested in licensing the design for their own purposes of modifying it to give it maxmimum performance by adding design concepts from one of their previous designs, the PSG-1, such as a free-floating barrel to provide enhanced accuracy. Category:Company Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories